college twists
by meli dav
Summary: season 5&6 storyline. different roles though. read to find more. PJ I have some thing in the story that goes against dawson. you've been warned.
1. Default Chapter

College Twists  
prologue  
  
Joey sat on the couch at the B&B. she was all packed & ready to go to Worthington. She was waiting for Dawson. Yesterday he just returned from his summer road trip. He left right after graduation. Over the summer Joey was with Pacey. She remembered that summer was almost as great as the last one. Pacey's acceptance letters for college came late. He applied to NYU and BU. Surprisingly he got into both. Pacey decided to go to NYU because they had a better culinary arts program. Before Pacey made his final decision he made sure Joey wasn't mad that he decided to go to the school farther from her than the closer one. Joey said she was fine with it but deep down she wasn't. A week before Pacey was going to go to NYU; Joey realized she hadn't had her period in a month and a half. Could she be pregnant? Well that night she went over to pacey's house. After a while things started to heat up. Pacey started taking off her shirt and she stopped him. They started talking about kids when pacey said he wasn't ready for them. This started a fight and Joey left. Later that night Pacey called her and she dumped him over the phone. All that week pacey would stand outside Joey's house and wait for her to come out. One day he wasn't there so Joey opened the door to go for a walk. Taped to the door was a note. In the note there was his new address and phone #. Also it said that he left that day and hoped that she would tell him what went wrong. Joey hadn't spoken to Pacey since she broke up with him. "Joey, hello Joey." 


	2. college twists pt1

College twists  
Ch.1  
  
"Earth to Joey, anyone home?" when Joey heard that, she was awaken from her tans. There stood in front of her non-other than Mr. Speilbergaholic Dawson Leery. He was waving a hand in front of her face. "Stop that!" Joey said. "Well if I didn't do that then you would stay in your pacey world, and you would make jen, jack and I late." "I was not in a pacey world Dawson." "Yes you were. You had that look on your face." "Whatever." Joey stuck out her tongue. "Grab your stuff. I'll be in the car." When Dawson reached the car, Jen asked what took so long. "Joey was in a pacey world again." "Man, why doesn't she just call him? She still loves him apparently. You know when I see pacey he goes into a Joey world like every ten minutes. He never stops talking about her. You know saying things like oh that wig looks like Jo's hair except not as beautiful. Then he talks about how her hair smelled. It's really annoying hearing about her shampoo." They all laughed at Jen. "Yeah they really need to ge uh hey Joey." Jack cut off when Joey came to the car. "Hey guys." Joey said annoyed knowing what they were talking about. "Okay Joey you sit back here with me and Jack go sit with Dawson in the front." The whole ride there was silent. When they got to Worthington they all helped Joey unpack. They all stayed for a while. Dawson was flirting with Joey's roommate Marilyn. When they left Marilyn and Joey started Talking. "Well Dawson is a chunk of hunk isn't he?" Marilyn said to Joey. "Uh sure." Joey said looking sad. "So what's his name?" when she said this Joey jumped. "What are you talking about mar?" Marilyn gave Joey that you know look. "I meant who are you thinking about J.P?" "No one Mar." "Liar. I know that look. Every time you get that look you go and listen to that I'll be song. Like 400 times, and then you cry and never talk to me." Joey was half crying now. "Fine, what do you want to know Mar?" "Well, what did this guy do to you J.P?" "See Mar, that's just it. He didn't do anything to me besides beg me to come back." "So then why J.P? Why did you dump him?" "Mar, I had a pregnancy scare. Actually two, one during senior year and one over the summer. We talked about it and Pacey said he didn't want to have any kids." "Finally I get the name of boy wonder! Well I see your dilemma J.P. all I can tell you is to follow your heart." Joey sighed at Marilyn's comment. "That's the problem Mar. my heart says to call him and get him back, while it is also telling me that I'm doing the right thing." "Oh my dear J.P. affairs of the heart plague you too much. Especially when it revolves around Pacey boy here. We are getting out of here and going to have some fun." Just then the phone rang. Joey answered and she said some oh my gods and ran to get her car keys. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to Capeside. Pacey and Mitch were in a car accident and you are going to drive me there so I don't get into one myself." 


	3. college Twists read it

College Twists  
Help me  
  
Hi. I have some stuff to say before I continue with the story. Easy stuff 1st k?  
  
I don't own anything. So please don't sue. Well I own Marilyn and if I add other new peeps then I own them 2. I don't own that I'll be song. (I'll be better when I'm older that song you know)  
  
This is my 1st ff so thank you truelove01 for the feedback. Love your stories 2.  
  
So the story started in season five. Some things are different while some are the same. If you haven't noticed already Dawson and pacey kind of did a role reversal thing. When I get to season 6 they are all mixed up. Dawson and Joey happened but only once. The Pacey/ Tamara sex times never happened. Andie and Pacey happened but no sex. Pacey and Joey got together but Dawson got over it. When Joey and Pacey had sex they were both virgins. They broke up because of a pregnancy scare. Does he know? You'll find out. Other stuff will happen but you'll see it in the story.  
  
For those D/J people sorry. I don't like them together. The Audrey fans I like her personality, why I made Marilyn, but her placement in the story was not good for me.  
  
The stuck in a K Mart thing will happen but it's pacey and... Well I have another chick in mind. No kissing though!!  
  
Hope you enjoy,  
Meli Dav 


	4. college twists pt,2

College Twists  
Ch.2  
  
"Okay turn left here and go 3 blocks. You'll see the hospital." When Marilyn and Joey got inside the hospital, Jen, Jack, Gail, grams and Dawson were already there. "Dawson, how's your dad?" "Not so good Joey. Right now he is in ICU." Marilyn came and started soothing Dawson. Joey asked the receptionist where Pacey Witter was. Joey went to his room to see him. She slowly opened the door. When the door was fully opened she just stood there. Empty. An empty room lay before her. Then she heard the toilet flush. When he opened the door he just stared at her."Jo? Jo is that you?" "Hey pace. How are you feeling?" "Oh I've had better days." "So what did the doctors say?" "Well I have some scrapes and bruises, I broke my wrist and a finger, but other than that I'm peachy keen." When do get out?" "Right now." "Where are you staying?" "Uh well I'll find a hotel room somewhere." "No Pace. You're staying at the B&B." "Jo I can't." "I won't take no for an answer." "Fine." Joey helped Pacey get his stuff together, and then they went into the hallway. "Hey guys. I'm gonna go. Pace is staying at the B&B. you know where to find us." Joey said. Marilyn was saying good bye to Dawson when Joey said she should stay. "Okay J.P." when they got to the B&B they talked for a while. "So why does Marilyn call you J.P.?" "Well Pace, those are my initials." "Okay so now you are J.P. to me too." "No way Witter I'm always going to be Potter to you." "Why is that?" "Because Pace, I like it when you call me that." "Oh okay. Hey Potter?" "Yeah?" "What happened between us?" 


	5. college twists pt3

College twists part 3  
  
"Pace I think we should live it in the past." "How is it in the past if we never talked about it?" Joey couldn't find the words to tell him something. "Well it's late. Night Pace. I love uh bye." "Bye Potter." All that night Pacey and Joey could not sleep. They were both thinking about what Joey almost said. At around two in the morning Joey came into Pacey's room. "Pace, pace, PACEY! Wake up." "Wha what's wrong?" "Pace Mitch died a little while ago." Joey was crying by now. "Crap. Jo don't cry. Come here." All that night Joey and Pacey held each other. A week later they had the funeral. Marilyn and Dawson became glued to each other. So did Pacey and Joey. After the funeral Jen, Jack, Pacey, Joey, Marilyn, and Dawson went to Pacey's house. Pacey went upstairs to change. After an hour and a half, everybody started to get worried. Joey went up stairs. Pacey was hunched over sitting on his bed. "Pace are you okay?" "God Jo, it should have been me. I should have drove that day, I should have been that been the one in ICU, it's my fault, I should have died!" Joey ran up and held Pacey. "Pace don't ever say that. It wasn't your fault. It was the other car that was going to fast and rammed your car. You did nothing wrong. If you would have died so would I. I would have killed myself. I wouldn't be able to handle the death of someone I love as much as you pace." "do you mean it?" "Pace, you know I love with all my heart." "I wouldn't survive if you died Jo. I love you." They stared at each other then they started to kiss. After a while the kiss got more intense. After a few minutes almost all of their clothes were on the floor. Pacey reached into his pocket to find a condom. Joey stopped him and got off the bed. She started getting dressed. "Pace I'm sorry I can't do this. I'm gonna go." "What's wrong?" "Pace we can't." "Why Jo? Is there someone else?" I don't understand Potter, we love each other and yet we can't be together. Either you have a new guy or you really don't love me. Or is it both? Why Joey, why are you leaving me again?" Joey was crying. "Pace please. Don't do this. We can't do this. Just let me go." Joey ran out before he could stop her. 


	6. college twists pt4

College twists  
  
Pacey quickly put on his jeans and a shirt. Then he ran downstairs. "Guys is Jo' still here?" "No pace, what happened?" "Jen, that's just it. Nothing happened. Nothing at all." "Well something must have happened. Tell us exactly what went on upstairs." "I went upstairs to change. I sat on the bed to think. Jo' came in and I told her it was my fault for the accident. Then she came and held me. She told me she loves me and that if I would have died then she would too. I told her I loved her too. We started to kiss. Before we knew it we were practically naked. Being the responsible safe sex advocate I reached into my pocket for a condom. She got off the bed and starting getting dressed. She said we can't do this and I asked was it because of someone else. She started crying and told me not to do this. She then left." Jen sighed. "Pace, she told you she loved you and then you try to get her in the sack. Didn't you think she was scared?" "What is there to be afraid of Jen? I'm not some stranger who never had sex with her before." Jack added, "Maybe it's the reason why she dumped you in the first place." "Do you know why she dumped me in the first place Jack? I sure as hell don't. I think she is seeing someone else." That is when Marilyn stepped in. "Oh please boy wonder, she never leaves the dorm unless it's to go to the library. I think the only guy on campus she knows is the library aid." "How do you know she is not seeing him?" "Well, he is married with children. Plus he is 45." Pacey said thanks and ran to the B&B. he rang the bell and Joey answered the door. Before she could close it in his face he put out his foot to stop the door from closing. "Jo' please listen. I'm sorry and I would like to be your friend. I shouldn't have let things go that far. So what do you say, friends?" Joey said fine and closed the door.  
  
The next few months were awkward. Dawson and Marilyn started dating a week after the funeral. Joey was waiting for Pacey to try and get her back again. This time she wouldn't refuse him. One day she got feed up. "Dang it Mar!" "J.P. we are in the library. Be softer. What wrong" "Mar why hasn't Pacey asked me back yet? Have I not been giggly? Have I not been touchy? Have I not paraded around in short shirts, low tops and high heels? Why hasn't he responded?" Joey was still whispering but a lot of haste was in her voice. "J.P. like I said before, affairs of the heart plagues you too much when Pacey boy is in the Picture." Joey nodded. "Mar, I bet he moved on and forgot about me by now." "Oh J.P. see that guy over there? (She points) he has been flirting with you for almost a month. Boy wonder has not kissed you in three! I'm not saying he moved on and there is no hope, but maybe you should stop waiting for something that may never happen, maybe you should have a little fun." Joey stared at Marilyn then it registered. Joey stood up and walked over to the guy. "Hey Seth. You remember me? I'm Joey. Uh what are you doing on Saturday?" 


	7. college twists pt5

College twists pt.5  
  
Three months passed and Dawson and Marilyn still were dating. It has been about six months since the funeral. Pacey and Joey were distant the last three months. Joey was dating Seth for the last two and a half months. One night all four of them decided to go out to dinner. That night they were having fun until an unexpected subject came up. "Hey Dawson sweetie?" "Yes Mari babe." "We've been dating for six months and I want to know how many, how many sex partners you had." Everyone stared at Marilyn. "What? Oh please I just want to know who else I'm sleeping with. Hoe about we go around the table and tell how many we had. I'm only asking this so my sweetie won't feel awkward." Dawson stared blankly. "Okay but uh first what we are doing tomorrow?" sorry Dawson me and Seth are doing something tomorrow." Joey said. Pacey asked, "Who is Seth?" "Uh Seth is my boyfriend Pace." Everyone was quiet. Marilyn spoke up. "Okay since it was my idea I'll go first. I've had sex with four guys. Dawson now it's your turn." "Okay I've had sex with three women." Everybody except Marilyn was in shock. "Hey D weren't you a virgin when you left the lonely little town of Capeside?" "Yes pace I was." Marilyn put two and two together. "Dawson! You had sex with three chicks in four months!" "See Mari babe, it was Sandra in Kentucky, Sharon in Boston and you. "Oh it's okay as long as I'm in that group. Boy wonder it's your turn now." Pacey stared at Marilyn. "Okay. I had sex with two women." Joey was shocked. "When was your second pace?" "uh Jo' it was with a girl in a class of mine. Her name is Barbie." Pace you slept with a girl named Barbie?" "Yeah. She is nice and pretty. It was a one time thing." Everyone stared at Joey. She could feel herself Jealous. "Oh I guess it's my turn." Pacey spoke, "well we know it is at least two people. Me and Seth." "So you are so sure I had sex with Seth huh pace?" Joey got angry. "Well my count is one. You are the only one to ever have sex with me. I met Seth around the same time you were shacking up with Barbie Doll in your class. Sorry that I'm not the slut you think I am!" Joey stood up and when she reached the door she told Marilyn she would be at the dorm. 


	8. college twists pt6

College twists pt.6  
  
When Marilyn went back to the dorm, Joey was crying on her bed. "J.P." no answer. "J.P. talk to me!" "I was right mar. (sniff) He had sex with someone else while I was pinning over him. He forgot about me. He thinks I'm a slut too. Why doesn't life go my way?" "J.P. did you really expect him to wait for you after what happened at the funeral? You had things go your way. You had Seth. Why did you lie and say you had a date with Seth? You know you dumped him a week ago." "I don't know. I guess I wanted to get Pacey jealous." "J.P. when you left Dawson told me that he and boy wonder had internships in California for the summer. They leave in a month. Are you going to tell him you love him or are you going to tell him nothing?" I'm going to tell him nothing Mar. he doesn't love me anymore. If you see him tell him I hope he has a nice trip." Marilyn just held Joey.  
  
Two weeks later Marilyn came into the room crying. "Mar what's wrong?" Joey asked. "Me and Dawson just broke up." Mar what happened?" "Well he. he was looking at a girl and I thought oh well all men are pigs. He went to the bathroom a while later. He was taking a long time so I went to look for him. He was pinned up against the wall with that girl on top of him. We started fighting and we just broke up." Joey could only hold Marilyn. The day before they went to California Joey and Dawson were painting and talking. "How's Marilyn?" "She's good Dawson. Why don't you get her back?" "Mari probably doesn't want me back." "I wouldn't be so sure Dawson. When does your plane leave tomorrow?" "At one. I don't' know when pacey's leaves. He loves you." "If that was true then he wouldn't have slept with Barbie doll." "He does love you. A lot Joey." "Sure. Hey I'm going to go. I'll see you when you get back." "Okay I'll miss you bye." All day and night Joey contipated what Dawson had said. At eleven next morning Joey made her decision. "Mar, Mar, MAR! Wake up." "What do you want J.P?" "Mar take a shower and get dressed. You're going to go get your man." 


	9. plane chase

College twists pt.7  
  
By twelve both of them were ready and getting into the car. They made it to the airport by 12:15. "Mar his plane is right down there let's go." They ran and saw Dawson sitting in the waiting area. Marilyn ran up to Dawson and they started talking. After a while they started to kiss. Marilyn and Dawson came back to Joey hand in hand. "J.P. thank you so much. I must repay you." After a minute Marilyn knew how. "J.P. let's go get YOUR man!" Joey just laughed. "Mar thanks but no thanks, it just will not happen." "J.P. you love him, you want him, and you need him, why won't you go get him?" "What you just said is true mar." "Then why won't you get him?" "Pace doesn't love or even like me anymore. He doesn't care what happens with me." Dawson spoke up now. "Please Joey you are all he talks about. He will love you even if he hated you." Joey thought for a moment. "Your right. I'm going to go get my man!" Joey stopped walking. "What if he doesn't want me?" "Joey he wants you. Now go! I found out his plane leaves at one. It's on the other side of the airport. Run fast Joey!" Joey ran fast. When she came to his waiting area she couldn't find him. When she looked around she saw him giving his ticket to the ticket person. Joey ran to him but he already walked in. Joey tried to get in but she couldn't. She called his name. "Pacey, Pacey!" Joey was screaming. He kept walking onto the plane. She sighed. "Josephine Potter is that you?" Joey smiled. 


	10. reunited?

College twists  
  
Joey turned around and there was Pacey. She had been screaming at the wrong person. Pacey just smiled. "So Potter, why were you screaming my name?" Joey walked up to Pacey and gave him a very passionate French kiss. Joey broke the kiss and watched Pacey slowly open his eyes. He then spoke. "Woo. Jo' why did you do that?" Joey smiled. "I think I'm in love with you, again, or I still am." "You think or you know?" Pacey laughed that line out. "I know. I've known since I first said I love you on the docks two years ago." "I love you too. So Potter, what are you going to do?" "Nothing." Pacey looked confused. "Nothing? You came all the way down here to tell me you love me still, or again, and you are going to do nothing? No don't go, or even let me go with you?" "That's right Pace. I'm going to let you go, but I'll tell you what you are going to do." They are holding each other now. "What would that be Miss Josephine?" "you are going to call me at least once every week, you are going to stay away from Girls, you are going to get me a lovely souvenir, and you are going to come back to me and love me." "Potter that is a long list, but I think I can follow it if you do one thing for me." "And that would be exactly what Mr. Witter?" "You are going to kiss me good bye with the same sex driven passion that you kissed me with hello." "Okay deal." Joey and Pacey kissed again before Pacey had to get onto the plane. 


	11. the summer without Pacey

The ride home was awkward. Joey was driving and Marilyn and Dawson were in the back. Joey dropped off Marilyn and Dawson at his apartment. Joey was alone that night. She really missed Pacey. At around two in the morning the phone rang. "Hello?" "hey Jo' it's Pace." "Pace what do you want?" "I just wanted to tell you about California." "Pace, it's two in the morning." "Oh sorry Potter. I forgot about the time difference." "That's okay sweetie. I'm up now. So how is it out there?" Pacey and Joey were talking for a few hours when Joey realized what time it was. "Pace sweetie." "Yes Miss Josephine." "I have to go and get ready for work." "Okay Jo'. I miss you so much." "I miss you more. I love you so much Pace." "I love you and I love it when you say I love you." Pace when you get back I plan on having a lot of indoor fun, so don't come back to me tired." "Well Potter I would really like to have a lot of indoor activity." Joey and Pacey both started to Laugh. "Pace I really need to go now, I love you my devil." "I love you too my angel. See we go together." "Yeah we do bye." "bye." They both had a good day.  
  
All summer Joey and Pacey were talking. Marilyn and Dawson went to California. During the summer Andie came back to capeside for the summer. After Marilyn and Dawson came back the girls had a sleep over at Jen's new apartment because Andie was going back to Harvard. "Greetings Mademoiselles. Welcome to my humble home." Every one was shocked by her home. It was so beautiful. The walls the color of a clear blue sky, the furniture was the most comfortable you have ever sat on. "Wow Jen your apartment is so beautiful." "Thank you mademoiselle Andie. Over to the left is the powder room. Ahead is thy bedroom. And to the right is every other room." Later all the girls were in the living room. "I come bearing nourishments." "Jen?" "Yes mademoiselle Josephine? What do thou want?" "Why are talking like a bad sheakpeare actor?" "Well I started my English class and we need to get into Shakespeare so I thought I would try talking like them." "Okay. So Andie how was Harvard?" "It was great Joey. Why is your cell on?" oh I told Pace to call me on this if he was going to call tonight." "You guys are together again?" "Yeah. How did you know we broke up before?" "Pacey told me. Did I miss a lot while I was gone?" "Yeah." "So tell me!" andie seemed all excited. "Okay so I and Pace were just dating for a while. When we went to the senior sky trip we made love for the first time. Being the dumb dork I am I lied top Dawson about it. Pace found out from his sister. When we had my party for Worthington I told Dawson the truth. Pace was happy and we had a very tiring night that night. Prom want good. We graduated and it was great. The summer was too. Our one year anniversary was the best night I ever had. Over the summer we broke up." Andie broke in. "you had sex with pacey?" "Yeah Andie. You didn't know that?" "No. he said he had sex before but we didn't go into detail." "Well I was pinning over him all year and finally I tried to get him back and he loves me again." "Oh crap!" "Andie are you okay?" "Joey if I would have known I wouldn't have!" "You wouldn't have what Andie?" "I swear if I would have known you were pinning over him I wouldn't have slept with him" Andie was crying now. "Andie did you sleep with him before I did?" "No, a few months ago. I'm so sorry Joey." "Andie he only slept with only one other, ANDIE! You, you're Barbie!" "They call me that at BU yes." "Andie what the hell were you doing taking a class at BU?" "I needed the credit." "How, how did this happen?" "Joey I'm sorry." "How andie!" "We were studying and one thing led to another." "Did you at least use a condom?" "We used two." "Andie you slut, you did it twice!?" "No, I just wanted it to be safe." Joey was fuming now. Her cell rang then. "What!" "Hey Potter love you too." "Go to hell! Screw you and your love!" Joey hung up the phone. "I, I have to go." Joey left.  
  
After about ten minutes alone in her room someone comes in. "Marilyn I don't want to talk." "Actually it's Jen. I thought you might want to talk to me because I know everyone involved." Why did Pacey have to sleep with Andie of all people? I bet he made love to her!" "Joey you know it was just sex. It was probably meaningless." "Last time Pacey had done something meaningless he wound up with me." Joey we both know that wasn't meaningless. He loves you." "God Jen I love him so much yet I want to kill him." "Joey you can't punish him for what he did in the past. It's over and they don't even talk anymore." "I know I just don't know how I will react when I see him. If he tries to call me tell him I don't want to talk to him. I need some time to think." "Okay Joey, but eventually you need to talk to him about it." "I know."  
  
That was how the summer without Pacey ended. 


	12. college twists pt 10

All night Joey could hear her cell phone ring. The next day was a dream world to her. She was lost in her thoughts. What do I do? Do I dump him? Do I confront him about it? Do I just let it slide? Why does love have to be so darn confusing! At one Joey decided to go for a walk. When she got out of her dorm house Pacey was there. Joey stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell are you doing here Pacey!" "I want to talk." "Paceey." "Joey! We need to talk!" "Fine. What is it?" "Why are you mad at me? What happened? When I called you yesterday morning you were fine, then I call you when you're at that sleep thing by Jen's house and you act crazy. Did something happen at the sleep thing?" "Ding, ding, ding. Oh look we have ourselves a winner! Pacey Witter come on down for your Bozo button." "Stop it Joey! Now what the hell happened?" "Your little sex time with Barbie broad. That's what happened. "Joey that happened seven months ago!" "Yeah with Andie!" "How did you know it was her?" "She told me! You think at these sleep things you call it, we don't talk about sex and guys?" "Joey I'm sorry it happened. It was a one time thing. It was a meaningless reaction." "Pace, last time you did something meaningless you ended up loving me." "Joey we both know when I kissed you on the side of the road that day that it was far from meaningless." "I know. Can you tell me one thing?" "Sure." "Did you make love to her?" "W...what?" "You heard me Pace, did you make love to Andie? Was it like what we did, or was it not?" No Jo'. We had sex but we didn't make love. It was very far from what we did every time." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm positive." "Okay." "So I guess I'll see you when I see you." "Where are you going Pace?" "Well by the tone of that conversation, I'm guessing that we are no longer together." "Is that what you want Pace?" "Of course not Jo'. You're my world." "Pace, just because we had a fight doesn't mean we broke up." "So are you still in love with me?" I could never stop loving you Witter." "Good answer Potter." They kissed. "Come on pace." "Yes maim." "Don't ever call me that again." Joey took Pacey into her dorm room.  
  
Later that night Jen called over to Joey's dorm room. A man answered the phone. "He... hello?" "Uh hi, is Joey there?" "Yeah. (Guy took a deep breath.)" "Woo. Hello?" "Hey Joey its Jen." "Hey Jen." "Who answered the Phone?" "Uh, Pacey. He came back today." "I'm guessing by the shortness of breath from you both that everything is good in paradise." "Oh yeah, it's really good." "So you guys probably don't want to go to dinner then right?" "Actually I need a brake, besides I'm starving. I was going to go to lunch before I went for a walk when Pacey came. I didn't get to eat all day." "I bet. Well me and Jackers are going to la Luna amour." Okay see you there in twenty?" "Okay bye." "Bye." Joey hung up the phone. "Pace, we are going to dinner." "Why?" "Because I'm starving. You kept me in this bedroom all day. Don't give me that look. If you're a good boy then I promise we will do what we just did after we come back." "Okay. Can I have a sample?" "A small one. That means one kiss." "Okay as long as it's a long one." "There are no other types with you are there? Come here." They shared a long kiss then Joey spoke. "That's it. Thank you for coming to Joey. Please, come again." "Oh I will." Pacey got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Later Joey and Pacey arrived at the restaurant. "Hey guys." "Joey, didn't you say twenty minutes?" "She did Jen, but someone needed to fix her hair." "Well if someone would have gotten out of the bathroom earlier then I would have had more time." "Hey, a man needs to shower." "Yeah, some man you are." "Well what you were moaning earlier doesn't tell me otherwise." Joey turned bright red and smacked pacey on the arm. "Pace shut up or else." "Or else what Potter?" "Or else I will break the promise I made earlier." Pacey spoke quickly. "So you know what you want?" Jen and Jack laughed. They all ate and talked some more. Joey asked Jack a question. "So jackers, what are we doing tomorrow?" "You still want to do something?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" "well Pace is home?" so, it's only Pacey." "So what's the truth Joey?" "Okay, so maybe he has class tomorrow." "I knew something had to keep you two apart." "So where are we going?" "We will go, uh, to see that new Cynthia Leon movie." "Sounds great. I'll pick you up at your dorm." "Cool. It's called the Finster house. It's on the west side of the BU campus." "Hey jackers, your dorm house is across from mine." "Really Pacey? When did you move from NYU?" "Second semester last year. I didn't like the fact that I was the only of my friends that didn't go to BU or Worthington." "Okay Jack, I'll call you and tell you when I'll pick you up for the movie." "Okay." "Well guys we have to go. It's already ten and I have to fulfill my promise. Jen I'll call you soon, and jack, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye guys." "Bye." "Bye." "Bye Jen, Jack, it was nice seeing you two again." "Bye pace, see you." Joey and Pacey headed back to Joey's dorm.  
  
Joey didn't know that she will have the biggest shock of her life the next day. 


	13. college twistspt11

People, this chapter might be confusing. The story changes from what Joey saw to what Pacey saw. It says whose pov at the beginning of the paragraph. On to the story..  
  
Joey's pov  
I called Jack at 2:00 that day. "Hey Jack its Joey." "Hey Joey." "The movie starts at 3:00 so I'll pick you up at 2:30." "Okay, so what about Pacey's coming home Party? Is that working out okay?" " I don't think we should do it anymore. I think Pacey is starting to suspect." "He's not Joey. Don't worry." "I don't want to lie to him if he asks." "Well you might have to. Joey do you want to be my partner or Hex's for the Jump rope Party?" "I want you, not him. I don't even like him." Pacey came in at that time. "I have to go. We will talk after the movie, bye." I hung up the phone. "Hey sweetie, I thought you had class?" "I do but I needed to drop off your sweater you left by my place. Who were you talking to?" "Oh, uh, Jack. Just Jack." "Oh. Well I have to go. Love you." He kissed me. "Bye, love you too." Pacey left my dorm then. After about fifteen minutes I left to pick up Jack.  
  
Pacey's pov  
I walked around my dorm and I saw Joey's sweater under my desk. I decided to drop it off before I had to get ready for class at 2:45. When I was outside of her door I heard her on the phone. "I don't think we should do it anymore. I think Pacey is starting to suspect." "I don't want to lie to him if he asks." "I want you, not him. I don't even like him." I decided to walk in on the conversation. When I walked in she hung up the Phone. "Hey sweetie, I thought you had class?" "I do but I needed to drop off your sweater you left by my place. Who were you talking to?" "Oh, uh, Jack. Just Jack." "Oh. Well I have to go. Love you." I kissed her. "Bye. Love you too." I smiled and I left. When I got into the hallway I couldn't help but think the worst. Joey was cheating on me. I went back to my Dorm to get ready for class. Joey couldn't be cheating me, could she?  
  
Joey's pov  
I got to Jack's house at 2:32. I rang the doorbell. Jack said that he would be down in a minute. I sat down and looked around. I could see Pacey's dorm house from where I was sitting. After a few minutes I got bored. In the corner of my eye I could see someone coming out of Pacey's dorm house. It was Pacey. He was of course wearing his trade mark Hawaiian shirt. A girl walked up to him. She came out of the bushes like she was waiting for him. Who was that girl? It was Andie! I kept watching them. I didn't even notice when Jack came down. "Joey what are you staring at?" "Pacey and A. Andie." "Joey I told her to stay away from him. They are just talking." Right after Jack said that they started kissing! "Jack! They're, they're Kissing! Pacey is cheating on me! Oh my god." I fell to the floor and started crying. My heart never felt this bad before. Jack came to me and he helped me into his dorm. I stayed there for an hour just crying. When I finally got myself together I decided to go home. When I got to my dorm house I sat outside for a while. That's when Pacey came.  
  
Pacey's pov  
When I got back to my dorm I decided to take a shower. My shower took a little longer then I planned because I was busy thinking about Joey. I didn't have enough time to pick out my clothes so I put on some shorts and my Hawaiian shirt. I walked down my dorm house steps and some one was in the bushes. It was Andie! She came up to me. "What are you doing here?" "Pacey, I love you. I need you. I miss you so much." "Andie, I'm with Joey." "So, you can dump her. We can live happily ever after together." "I love her." "No you don't Pacey! You just want to keep your mind off of me." "I don't love you!" "Yes you do! You just forgot what it felt like to be with me." That is when Andie kissed me. I pushed her off me. "Andie, I don't love you and I never will. Leave me alone!" I walked away from her. After I went to class I decided to go and talk to Joey about the phone call that morning. I went to her dorm and I saw her outside. I went up to her.  
  
Reader's pov  
Pacey went up to Joey. "Hey Jo'." Pacey touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me you liar." Pacey sat down. "What are you talking about?" "Don't ever talk to me again you cheater!" "Oh I'm the cheater!" "Yes you!" "Well you're the one who's cheating me Potter!" "What the hell are you talking about?" "This morning when I walked in on your phone call you were talking to some guy saying that you want him not me." "I was talking to Jack you Idiot! We were planning a welcome home party for you. Jack asked if I wanted to be his or Hex's partner for the Jump rope party next week. I told him I wanted him not Hex. I would never cheat on you. You can even ask Jack if you need to." "I would never cheat on you Joey. I love you!" "You're a liar Pacey Witter! I saw you kissing Andie earlier. How long have you been cheating on me!?" "Jo' Andie kissed me. I told her I loved you and that I never want to see her again." "Liar! I never want to see you again. How could I believe you after you screwed the girl! God pace I thought you loved me." Joey was crying now. "Joey I do love you. I would never cheat on you. Please Joey you have to believe me!" "I will never touch you again. I don't even want to see you again. If I do it will be too soon. I hope you burn in hell Pacey Witter!" Joey ran inside. Pacey walked home. He felt as if the earth had gone against him. He didn't even feel this bad when Joey broke up with him the first time. Joey hated Pacey now and there was nothing he could do. Or was there? 


	14. college twists pt12 Holiday Magic

For about 3 months Pacey tried to talk to Joey. Nothing seemed to work. No matter what he did Joey would not talk to him. It was December 20th and Pacey got an invite to the Leery's Christmas party two weeks prior. Pacey was walking around Boston and he passed a jewelry store. He knew what he was going to get Joey for Christmas.  
  
Joey went home December 15th. She wanted to do some late Christmas shopping. She was walking around Capeside with Dawson. They passed a clothing shop called fun in the sun. In the display window was a very nice Hawaiian shirt. This shirt looked elegant in a way. "I bet Pacey would look great in that." "You should buy it for him Joey." "No, I couldn't Dawson." "One shirt is not going to expose your hidden undying love for him, even though your love is clearly visible." "Shut up. I think I will buy him that shirt as a, as a peace offering." "Oh yeah, you keep hiding your love for him." "I don't love him anymore. He cheated remember." "Yeah whatever. I know Pacey would never cheat on anyone especially you." "I still have what I saw."  
  
It was now December 25th. Everyone was sitting in the living room when Joey and Bessie came in. Joey met Pacey's eyes and quickly looked away when Dawson said Hello. She put down her presents when Pacey started to walk up to her. Thank god Grandpa Leery called dinner! Joey sat down in between Dawson and Jen at dinner. Pacey sat next to Jen. After dinner they sang jingle bell rock, we wish you a merry Christmas, and jingle bells. "Hey D." "Yeah Pace." "Aren't we going to sing the Meli Dav original, rock suave?" "Of course." They all sang. "I'm just rocking and a rolling, swerving and a suaving, moving right up, and Dow oo ow oo own." After the singing was over the gang passed out presents. "And the last present goes to Joey from Pacey." The room got quiet for a second then started up again. It was a card. The front said, to the girl with lips as red as wine. She opened the card and read it. The inside said, I hope this Christmas is filled with hope and it shines. Joey looked at Pacey and smiled. She kept reading, your true gift will come later. Joey looked up but Pacey was gone.  
  
About eleven Alex started to get tired. Bessie and Joey decided to leave. When Joey was putting on her coat Pacey came to her. "Jo' you going already?" "Yeah, Alex is tired." They stared at each other for a minute. "I have to go." "Oh wait, here Jo'." "What's this?" "Open it." Joey opened the velvet box. Inside was a gold chain with a red heart shaped charm with diamonds on it. Joey had tears in her eyes. "Pacey, it's beautiful." "Read the back." Joey turned over the heart to read the inscription, to Joey, the keeper of my heart. "Thank you Pacey." They stared at each other. Their lips slowly came together. She slowly opened her mouth to greet him as did he. They shared a long passionate kiss. It was like a first kiss really. Slowly they backed away from each other. "Good bye Pacey." She walked outside. Quietly he said goodbye. When Joey reached the car she screamed Merry Christmas to Pacey. He said Merry Christmas Back. Joey got into the car and they drove off.  
  
The holiday magic got the best of them. 


	15. Joey's letter

Pacey was lying on his bed smiling when his roommate, Donny Brooke, came into the room. "Well Pace what are you smiling about?" "The world works in my favor now Don, things are workin' my way." "So what happened?" "I got a letter telling me that she doesn't hate me anymore." Pacey finished reading the letter. Pacey drop it and his smile faded. "Hey what's wrong?" "Joey doesn't hate me but she doesn't want me." "Man, stop with this Joey chick! Tonight is New Years Eve and you my friend are going to get a kiss from a luvly lady." "I don't want to go." "Pace, its nine now and the party just started. Get in the car or else." "Fine, but I'm not hooking up with some one." "Whatever I'll be there in a second." When Pacey was in the car Donny read the letter.  
  
Dear Pacey,  
  
I have to apologize. What I said when we broke up was way out of line. I shouldn't have said what I said. I would never hope that you would burn in hell. I don't hate you. God only knows why but I don't. Pacey, when you had sex with the unknown Barbie, I was really hurt. I thought you moved on so I dated Seth. Something made me fall harder for you then I ever have. After I learned that Barbie was Andie I got upset. My love for you was so strong that I saw past your indiscretion. It you would have asked me to marry you then I would have said yes. That day when I saw you and Andie kissing, my world turned upside down. My heart broke into a million pieces. I'm not ready for you. I don't know if I'll ever be. I don't want to get hurt again. I'm sorry Pace for my mistake. I shouldn't have kissed you at Christmas. It was just an impulse. I hope we can be friends.  
  
Always with you,  
Potter  
  
Not all hope is lost. The party is next followed by Andie's confession.  
Then probably the k-mart thing. In all only four or five chapters left before it's over. Then I write a new  
story! 


	16. college twists Pt 13

CT.PT.13  
  
It was eleven and Pacey was sitting by the drink table at the New Year's Eve party. This was not fun. When Pacey paid for another drink, he must have dropped a quarter and didn't realize it. "Excuse me, but I believe this is yours." Some girl said from behind him. She put her hand above his face. When he turned around to say thanks he saw her face. "Jo'? What are you doing here?" "Hey, can't I have some fun too?" "It looks like you already have. You've been drinking." "I have not! Okay, so maybe a tinsy bit. Fine, so I had one, uh, several drinks." "Jo' you're drunk." "No!" "Yes." "Whatever. I want to dance and I can't find Sam Time anywhere." "You came with Sam Time?" Sam Time is Pacey's enemy. He hates Pacey. "No, I met him a half an hour ago. He left somewhere. I want to dance. Come on!" For the rest of the hour they danced together. At five to midnight the D.J. got onto the mic. "yo, yo, yo, it's me, DJ Jam. Its five to twelve so grab that special someone and dance till next year." They played I'll be by Edwin McCain. Pacey started to go sit down when the song started but Joey stopped him. "Pace, I want to dance with you." Joey led him to the middle of the dance floor and they started dancing. The whole five minutes they just stared into each other's eyes. Everyone yelled happy New Year's. "Happy new year's Pacey. It's been one hell of a year." "Yes it has." Joey put her arms around Pacey's neck. She softly kissed him. It was a quick kiss but very loving. "Good bye Pace." Joey walked outside. Pacey was smiling when he went to go get his coat. He noticed that she was wearing the necklace he bought her for Christmas. When Pacey came outside he saw Joey. A guy came up to her and grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" "What's wrong Josephine, it's only the guy you ditched you whore!" Pacey walked over to them. The guy squeezed her arm hard. "Ow!" "Hey leave her alone!" Joey and Sam Time looked at him. "Thank god, Pacey!" "Well, well, well, if it isn't pissy witter. So you're the one who took this whore away from me." "Let her go Sam!" he let her go. Joey ran to Pacey. Pacey walked over to Sam and punched him. Sam went down. "If you ever come near her again, I swear you'll never see the light of day again." Pacey walked back to Joey. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, my arm is a little sore though." "Let's go put some ice on it." "They walked to Pacey's dorm. When they got there, Joey sat on his bed and Pacey put some ice in a bag. "Pace, can I stay here tonight? If I go back even tipsy I'll be in big trouble." "sure." He gave her a T- shirt and a pair of P.J. pants. After Joey was dressed she got into Pacey's bed. "Okay jo', I'll lock the door so no one comes in and I'll put something on the door so Donny won't bother you. I'll be in the lounge if you need me. "Pace, your gonna leave me alone?" "You need to sleep." "Please don't go." "Fine." Pacey did what he said and he then laid in Donny's bed. Joey noticed his hand. "Pacey, your hand!" "Oh, it fine." "Come here and lay down. Let me see your hand." Pacey laid down next to her and gave her his hand. "You need the ice more than me Pace." She put the ice on his hand. After he was comfy she turned off the light. "Good night Pace." She kissed him out of habit. Slowly she backed away. She went for another one. Pacey stopped her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "I'm sure Pacey." "I love you Jo'." "I love you too Pace." They kissed again.  
  
Andie couldn't take it any longer. She had to tell Pacey and Joey the truth. She rubbed her round belly. 


	17. help with production

Hi people it's me, Meli Dav again. I'm a little stumped right now. I'm brain storming for a new chapter and I'm going to change Dawson. I don't know what to do. Please help me! Pick one of the three and tell me what you picked.  
  
Dawson goes gay with Jack. Dawson gets with Jen. Dawson becomes a party animal OD's and dies, maybe.  
  
I would really appreciate feed back.  
  
Thanks, Meli Dav 


	18. college twists pt14

It was five am. Joey got up. She noticed she wasn't in her room. She remembered last night. She never felt so good. Now she was really scared. She couldn't believe she let things go so far as sex. She had to remember they only had sex and nothing more, even though it hurt her. Joey was afraid to love Pacey again. She loves him now, but she can't let it stay. Joey got up and started getting dressed. When she was done she looked at Pacey. Why did she have to love him? She wished she was stronger so she could stay but she wasn't. She had tears in her eyes when she leaned over Pacey and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much Pacey." She tiptoed to the door and left.  
  
Pacey felt like he was being shaken. He opened his eyes and Donny was shaking him. "What your problem? Stop shaking me." "Hey man, there's a girl outside who wants to see you." "Is it Joey?" "I dunno." "What color hair does she have?" "She a Blondie." Pacey sat up and put on his boxers under the covers. He got up and stretched. "I thought you said you weren't going to hook up with anyone last night?" "What makes you think I did?" "Well, the door was locked and there was a sock on the door. So who was the lucky lady?" "It was Joey." "Ha. No really who was it?" "I'm serious it was Joey." "I thought she didn't want you." "Well, I guess that changed." "Apparently. Hey next time you want to get down and dirty, make sure you keep your trash on your side." Pacey looked down and saw a condom wrapper. He picked it up and threw it away. He went into the bathroom and got dressed. He went to his desk to get some socks and he saw a note. It was from Joey. The note said that she enjoyed last night but wasn't ready for more. She thought it would be best if they parted now before anyone got hurt worse. Pacey was shocked. He couldn't believe it. Last night Joey said she loved him and now she never wants to see him again. He needed to talk to her. He went into the hallway. Pacey stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"McPhee? You're pregnant!" "Hey Pace, nice to see you too." "I'm sorry but it was a reaction." "Pacey, we need to talk." "What about?" "First of all don't worry it's not yours. It's that jerk Sam Time's baby." "I guessed it wasn't mine because we had sex 13 months ago." "Yeah, Pacey I can't keep doing this." "What?" "I can't keep pretending that I don't love you. Pacey, I really love you. I want to be with you and I wanted you to know." "Andie, I'm in love with someone else. You know Joey didn't talk to me for months because you kissed me. It was like hell on earth. I had never felt so bad in my life. We got together last night but she doesn't trust me. She is afraid that I will cheat on her. She left me a note that she thinks it would be better if we never see each other again. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't live without her. Joey is the reason I get up in the morning." "You love her a lot, don't you Pace?" "I love her with everything I have. I have to try and live with my heart missing. She has it." "Pacey, I'm so sorry. I always screw things up. I'm going to talk to Joey when I can. I'll make things better." Andie ran off crying.  
  
Joey was at her dorm room and she was packing when Marilyn and her friend came in. "Going somewhere J.P.?" "Yeah, away from reality for the weekend." "Like oh my god, you're like the chick that like Sam Time like got hit for." "Yeah, well he was really mean so my love hit him." "Wow, like I don't get why like Sam would like want you, like you're not even in like a sorority." "I'm glad that punch made him see clearly then." "Like why are you getting so like catty?" "Oh, I don't know. I don't like you." "Like you seriously need to like totally chill." "No, I don't need to chill; you need to get a brain! Like oh my god, like I totally don't think we're like in valley anymore." "I like don't sound like that." "Whatever. Mar I'm out I had a great night, horrible morning, and I bet the day is going to get a hell of a lot worse. I'll call later and tell you everything. Bye valley scarecrow." Joey left the dorm saying, if you only had a brain. Go off to see the wizard. He will help you get a cockroach sized one.  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short. I needed to just get the back round info out first. Next chapter is k- mart. No, maybe super target. Please help with Dawson's dilemma. That chapter won't be for three chapters but I need to start brain storming. Go back a chapter and help. Thanks. 


	19. college twists pt 15 Target trapped

After Andie left, Pacey went to Joey's dorm. It was already five because Pacey woke up at three. When he was three steps from her dorm room, Marilyn opened the door. "Hey boy wonder." "Hi Mar, is Joey there?" "No she went home." "Dang it! When will she be back?" "Probably tomorrow." "Great, just great." "I have to go to target right now, walk with me and we can talk about the newest Boy wonder /J.P. love problem." They walked to Target. When the got there Pacey stalled. "Mar, it's going to close in five minutes." "So? No one will be at our feet then." She rushed in saying she had to go to the bathroom. The last worker left. They were stuck.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! We're going to die!" "We are not going to die Mar." "How would you know? What are we going to do? What if no one finds us? What if we get stuck? What if." "Marilyn! You need to relax, chill out, wee will stay close and nothing will happen." After a few minutes she calmed down. "Okay, so we will stay the night because this dumb place only has phones in the locked office. What size do you wear?" "In what?" "In pajamas." "I wear a medium. I'm not a perfect size two like J.P." "Well, I think you look hot. Don't tell Joey. It doesn't matter what size you are." "So if J.P. went up to a size 11 like me then you would still love her same?" "Yes, if she went up and never stopped, I would still love her same. It's the girl within that I love." "Not many guys are so un shallow as you. J.P. is one lucky girl. You know I broke up with Dawson right?" "No, why?" "I wasn't his type he said." Pacey got pajamas for both of them and they changed. They played quija board and they ate dinner. They slept on the model beds.  
  
"Wake up Marilyn." "J.P. ten more minutes. Only ten and then we can talk I swear." "Marilyn it's Pacey. We've been found." Marilyn slowly got up. She saw a young guy staring at them. "Hey dude and chick, we say you can like try out stuff, but I don't think they meant all night long." "Are you sure?" the guy just looked at her. "Uh, I should check that. My names Bobby." He walked away. They laughed then went to change. When they were all done they went to the cashier. "I'm ready to go boy wonder." They started walking. "Why do you call me boy wonder?" "Well, over a year ago, before the funeral, me and J.P. had a talk about you. She was like blah, blah, blah, oh woo is me, I feel like refusing to recognize my undying love for the guy who I got two baby scares from. She would not tell me your name so I called you boy wonder. The name stayed." Marilyn looked at Pacey who was pure white. "Mar, you said she had two Baby scares from me." "Crap! I wasn't supposed to tell you that." "Why didn't she tell me?" "You should talk to J.P. not me. I'll be some where else. She should be back by now. Bye." Marilyn walked away fastly. Pacey walked to Joey's dorm. When he got to the beginning of the Worthington campus he saw Dawson sitting on a bench near the trees. He was kissing a brunette. No, it couldn't be, could it? 


	20. college twists pt 16

The brackets are Joey's thoughts  
  
Pacey couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought Dawson would do this, especially after what happened in high school. Pacey did that throat clearing thing. Dawson and the brunette looked up. "Pacey! Uh, hi." "Hey Dawson. I see you are a little busy." "Listen man, don't tell everyone that I'm, you know." The brunette spoke. "That you're gay. Are you going to be a gay guy whose closet door is stuck?" "Of course not Jack, I want to tell everyone myself." "Excuse me you two new found love birds, I need to go." "bye." They said together. Pacey started to walk to Joey's dorm again. "Who would have known those two would end up together? Well, people said the same about me and Jo' and look where we ended up, getting together, having secret baby scares, and fighting to be together." Pacey was talking to himself.  
  
When Pacey got on the same street as Joey's dorm house he saw her come down the steps. "Joey, wait up!" Joey heard him and turned around. She quickly walked in the other direction. Pacey ran to her. "Joey I want to talk." "Go away Pacey!" he grabbed her arm. She turned around. "Please Jo'." She turned around and looked into his blue eyes. They were filled with pain. [How could I do this to the man I love?] "Okay." He let go of her arm. "First, I want to know why you didn't tell me about your pregnancy scares?" "Where did you hear that from?" "Joey I need to know." "Why? I wasn't pregnant." "Tell me! Did you not think I was not good enough to know?" "No, it wasn't that!" "What then?" "I was scared! Okay, I was scared." "Scared of what?" "Everything! I was afraid you would leave me, I was afraid that I would lose the one thing that truly mattered. I left you before you could leave me and find someone new and laugh at me." "Jo', you really thought I would do that? Joey if you were pregnant I would stay with you. I would never leave you. God Joey, if you would have told me I could have been there to help you. When were they?" "One was when you left during senior year and the other was that summer." "Joey it doesn't matter now. I don't care that you didn't tell me. You came back to me. Why did you leave me yesterday?" Joey was crying. "Pacey, it was just sex." "You can't really believe that Joey. It was never just sex between us. Two days ago, we had more than just sex. That night was filled with more passion than the first time we made love. You told me you loved me. Are you taking that back?" "No, I will always love you." "Then how can you believe it was just sex?" "It has to be, it just has to be, I can't handle it if it becomes anything more." Joey ran inside crying.  
  
When she reached her dorm she went in. once she was in, she dropped her keys and sunk to the floor. She just cried. [Why can't I be stronger?] After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. "Hang on." Joey got up and wiped her tears. She opened the door. There stood in front of her a very pregnant Andie. "Oh my god! You're pregnant!" "So I've noticed. Joey we need to talk."Joey didn't feel like talking but helped Andie to a chair any way. "Jeepers Joey, what happened?" "Something with Pacey." "Joey I know I'm probably not your favorite person right now but I still would like to be your friend." "Well, okay. Pacey and I had gotten together two nights ago and I left early in the morning. I have no idea what I was thinking, how could I sleep with him?" "Why is it so surprising that you would?" "I love him so much but I am afraid to love him. I don't want to get hurt again." "Joey do you remember when you saw Pacey and I kissing?" "How could I forget? Pacey was cheating. What do you think is holding me back?" "Well, he wasn't cheating." "What?" "He wasn't cheating on you. I came that day to tell him I loved him, but his only response was how he loved you so much. He would never cheat on anyone. Especially the only girl that really mattered to him." "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I didn't because I was still in love with him until yesterday. I talked to him after your night together. He was so miserable. I knew I caused all this chaos. He told me how he couldn't live without you. You were the holder of his heart, or something." "Keeper." "What?" "Pacey gave me a necklace with a heart charm on it that had to Joey, the keeper of my heart inscribed on it." Joey showed it to Andie. "I never take it off. I feel horrible. Today I saw his eyes. The once happy blue love magnets were filled with pain. How could I do that to the man I love? What kind of human am I?" "You're a girl who is afraid to be in love." Andie said good bye and left.  
  
Joey called Dawson and told him her story. "Joey, you are nothing more than a 21 year old Anti- social drama queen who subconsciously knew what she was doing but never spent enough time to analyze all of the data, so that now she is submerged in a recurring phase of running away, dejavu if you will, leaving a solution deprived girl who, in reality, has the solution right under her nose." "You've been reading psych books again." "Well, am I wrong?" "No, but what is right under my nose?" "You know. I believe when the time comes you will do the right thing." Dawson hung up the phone leaving a very confused Joey on the other line.  
  
Pacey had to get Joey back. He had the perfect plan. 


	21. college twists pt17 shakespeare and forg...

College twists pt.17  
  
It was seven at night when Joey got home from the store. She hadn't heard or seen Pacey in a week. She lived on the fifth floor of the dorm house. When she was in the elevator she was thinking of Pacey. She remembered how his eyes looked a week ago. It was mid January so it was pretty cold outside. Joey stepped out of the elevator. She headed to her room when she noticed little red things making a trail from her door. They were rose petals. What was this? She opened her door and put her bags down. She took off her coat and put her hat on the table. She looked around. When she looked on her bed she saw an envelope with potter written on it. There was only one person who called her Potter. She opened the envelope and read the card:  
  
Ah, Josephine, if the measure of thy joy  
  
Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more  
  
To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath  
  
This neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue  
  
Unfold the imagined happiness that both  
  
Receive in either by this dear encounter.  
From Romeo and Pacey Follow the roses and show thou's face to the moon.  
  
Joey was ready to cry. She put on her coat and followed the rose petals. They led to the upstairs patio. It was like a balcony. The roses went all the way to the railing. She walked up to the railing and looked down. Pacey was standing on the ground with a rose in his hand. Joey looked at him. He spoke first. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Josephine is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!" Joey started to cry. "Oh Pacey," she said between sobs. "She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Joey kept crying. "Pacey, when do you climb up to greet me?" "When my love permits." "Please come up." Pacey had a ladder in place already. He climbed up the balcony. When he was up he spoke again. "Joey, I am sorry for all of the hurt I have caused you. Please forgive me. I need you. You are my world. I love you Jo'." "I love you too Pacey." They both ran to each other. They first hugged then they kissed. "I'm so sorry Pacey. I was mean and heartless. I'm sorry I played with your heart. I didn't want to cause you pain." "Shh, Joey it's okay. I don't care as long as I have you." "I saw your eyes Pacey. I have never seen them filled with so much pain before. I caused it." "Yes, you did hurt me, but this, right now, holding you in my arms, made it seem all worth it." "I love you Pacey." "I love you too." They kissed again. "Sorry Jo'. This was all I had left after the trail." Pacey held up the rose. Joey took it. "You have to go inside before you freeze." Joey and Pacey went inside. 


	22. college twists pt18

College twists pt. 18  
  
Joey woke up in the morning with a familiar arm around her. She smiled and turned around. Pacey was sleeping like a baby. Gently, she kissed his nose. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling. Slowly, Joey started to climb over Pacey. He grabbed her arm. "I don't get a real good morning kiss?" "Of course you do." Joey kissed Pacey. "Why do you taste so good?" "It must be the new lip gloss." Pacey sat up and started getting dressed. "Pace, you don't have to get up yet." "Actually I do. I have to pick up an internship paper." "You want to take an internship now?" "No, three restaurants picked me for internships. If I take one over the summer that restaurant will make me a chef when I graduate." "That's great Pace!" "Do you want to go with me? You know about these things better than me." "You mean I have to spend more time with you? I don't know." "Okay, I'll ask Sandra for her opinion." "I'm coming." Pacey started laughing.  
  
When Joey and Pacey looked over the offers Joey liked one in particular. "Pacey what do you like?" "They are all good. What do you like?" "Well, restaurant Smith has more locations so if you move you can work at one of those places. I think that one is the best bet for our future." "Our future?" Joey turned red. "Uh, I meant our as in yours. I was a part of your brain for a second so, uh, I was a part of you." Pacey chuckled. He handed the paper to the guy. "I will accept the Restaurant Smith offer." Pacey got up and took Joey's hand. They walked outside and then they drove to Joey's dorm.  
  
"Hey mar." "Hey J.P." "Hey Marilyn." "Boy wonder? Why are you here?" "Well, Joey and I are back together." "That's great! It took you long enough J.P." "whatever. Mar we are thinking of going to the fiesta hacienda. Want to come?" "Yeah, I need a drink." They got into the car and headed to fiesta hacienda. When they got there Marilyn headed strait for the bar. Joey and Pacey went to the dance floor. They danced and danced and danced. A slow song came on and they danced. Joey would not stop kissing Pacey. "Jo'." Kiss. "Potter." Kiss. "Joey!" "What!" "Why are you drowning me with kisses?" "You don't like this?" Joey started to kiss his neck." "Oh no, I love it. I just don't think the dance floor is a good place to have sex." "Well, if I promise to not let it go that far will you let me do this still?" "Of course." Joey smiled. She started to nibble on his ear gently. "Joey." "Hmm?" "Why did you say our future earlier?" Joey stopped dancing and stepped back. "Wow Pace, you sure know how to ruin a moment." Joey walked away. "Damn it Pacey! Can't you ever stay quiet when your girlfriend is getting all frisky on you?" Pacey was talking to himself. Pacey walked over to the table where Joey was sitting. "Hey." "Okay, I'm sorry Pacey for wanting a future with you. I'll never think like that again." "No Joey. I want you to want a future with me. I hope for it everyday. I was just letting things slip off of my tongue." "I know that we might not be together forever but I can always hope." Pacey smiled and leaned over to kiss Joey. "I have a question; do you remember when you left for that internship in California?" "Yes." "Do you remember what my requests were?" "Let's see, no girls, a souvenir, and that I come back and love you." "Well, you did two of them. Or so I think." "What?" "I never got a souvenir." Pacey started to laugh. "What's so funny?" "I have your souvenir." "Why didn't I get it?" "Well, I didn't really have time to give it to you. We broke up shortly after I got back." "So will you give it to me now that we are back together?" "I have it with me." "Really?" "I never let it out of my reaching." "Can I have it?" "Are you sure you want it? It comes with a question." "Yes." "Okay." Pacey got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "Miss Josephine Potter, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he opened the box. The ring was white gold with a big square diamond in the middle. On the sides of the middle diamond were little diamonds lining the top of the ring. "Yes, I'd love to be your wife." Pacey put the ring on her finger. He stood up and hugged her. She started to cry. He kissed her. "You've made me the happiest man alive." Everyone around them started clapping. They didn't know people were watching. After they kissed a few more times Joey and Pacey went to go find Marilyn. "Marilyn ready to go?" "No way! I'm going to stay." "Okay Mar, Pacey and I are going to stay at his place so I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye J.P. congrats. I hope you have a great life. You're my best friend." They said goodbye.  
  
The next morning Pacey was the first to wake up. "Good morning sunshine." "Morning Pacey. What time is it?" "It's twelve." "I should call Marilyn." She got up and put around her a blanket. She kissed Pacey. "I love you Witter." "I love you too potter." "I'm not going to be Potter much longer." "I can't wait until you aren't a Potter anymore." "I can't wait to be Mrs. Witter." They kissed again. Joey got up and got the phone. She sat on the edge of the bed. She dialed the number. Pacey came behind Joey and started kissing her neck. "Pacey the phone is ringing. I don't want to have sex on the phone." "I'll be gentle until your off the phone." The phone was still ringing. Pacey moved the blanket off of her shoulder and started to kiss it. The answering machine picked up. "Hey Mar its Joey. I just woke up so I'll be home soon. It's noon right now. Bye." "That's funny." Pacey lifted up his head to respond. "What is?" "She wasn't home." "She's probably out some where." Pacey started kissing the back of her neck. "You are such a little devil." "You don't like it?" "Are you kidding? I want more." Joey turned fully around and started kissing Pacey. 


	23. college twists Pt 19

College twists pt.19  
  
Joey woke up. She looked at the clock. Two. She jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.  
  
"Hey speedy Gonzalez, was I that bad?"  
  
"No pace, I was supposed to be back a while ago."  
  
"I'll drive you. Hang on a minute." Pacey looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Where are my boxers?"  
  
Joey laughed. She knew where they were. She went into the bathroom and twirled them around her finger.  
  
"How did those get over there?"  
  
"Well, you remember the shower?"  
  
Pacey laughed. "How could I forget?"  
  
Joey started picking up clothes and blankets from the floor.  
  
"Danny doesn't mind this stuff?"  
  
"Nah, he knows I clean up. Besides, he stays away when you're here."  
  
"You think he minds these things?" Joey was holding some condom wrappers.  
  
"Actually, he had a talk with me. I clean those up right away."  
  
"Hurry up slow poke."  
  
You're the one holding my boxers captive." Joey was still twirling them. She threw them at Pacey.  
  
Ten minutes later Pacey was ready. They got into the car and drove to her dorm. When Joey got inside Marilyn wasn't there. Marilyn usually calls if she is out. Two days passed and still no Marilyn. Joey went to the police station.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"Three days ago."  
  
"Why didn't you call sooner?"  
  
"She sometimes is gone for a day or two."  
  
"Did she seem suicidal?"  
  
"What! Why would you ask me that?"  
  
"I need to know is there is any chance she could have jumped off the bridge or something else."  
  
"No, she seemed normal."  
  
"Was there anything missing from the room?"  
  
"No, everything was there."  
  
The cop went on the radio. "This is an amber alert for Marilyn Frome. Long blonde hair, green eyes, five foot two, one hundred and thirty pounds. Last seen at fiesta Hacienda. Been missing for three days."  
  
"We will call you if we have any leads."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Just doing my job."  
  
Pacey and Joey walked out. The police never found any leads.  
  
It was April now and Joey was starting to plan her wedding. She was talking to Jen.  
  
"Jen, I have no idea what color the brides mate dresses will be."  
  
"You liked pink and rose. Pick one of those."  
  
"I don't know! Pink is pretty and so is rose. Pink is very girly. Rose is more masculine. I'll go with rose so Pacey won't feel like he's in a Barbie world."  
  
"Task one, done. Task two, brides' mates."  
  
"Bessie is my maid of honor and my other ones are you and Andie."  
  
See, task two is done now. Do you know who the grooms' men are?"  
  
"I have no idea. Pacey, get in here!"  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"Stop that Pacey."  
  
"Someone got on the grumpy train."  
  
"Who are your grooms' men, and who will they pair with?" Joey showed the list of her bride's mates.  
  
"Well, Dawson can go with Jen, Jack with Andie, and Danny with Bessie."  
  
"God I love you Pacey." Joey pulled him down to her so she could kiss him.  
  
"Please tell me if you need more help, as long as I get those kisses." He smiled and walked away.  
  
"Why do I love this man?"  
  
"I think you two are perfect for each other."  
  
"I know. I love Pacey so much. I have no idea why I stayed away from him for so long."  
  
"I think you were just a stupid, inept, or foolish person. That is a dork."  
  
"Well put Jen well put."  
  
Jen left. That night Joey and Pacey went over some wedding details. Joey said the next day she was going to go to the store around one. Pacey would be at work.  
  
The next day Pacey went to his new apartment that Joey and he have been sharing for a month now. He noticed Joey wasn't home. That was odd. He looked on the counter and there was a note for him. The note was a reminder for Joey to go to the store at one. She usually dumps them after she gets home. Pacey looked at the phone. There was a message.  
  
(This message is for a Mr. Pacey Witter. This is Doctor Carson at St. Mary's hospital. I have under my care a Miss Josephine Potter. She was brought in from a car accident on the highway. She is in stable condition but needs to stay over night for observation. She suffered from some head trauma and lost a reasonable amount of blood. She comes out and in of a comma. Her heart stopped but we were able to revive her. She requests your presents. You can find her in the observation wing.) 


	24. hospital blues

Hospital blues  
  
Pacey couldn't catch his breath. He was scrambling for his keys when the phone rang. The caller id showed the hospital's #. What if they are calling to say she died?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Pacey, I'm at the hospital already."  
  
"Bess how is she?"  
  
"She is not doing well. Her heart stopped but they brought her back."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Pacey hung up the phone and ran to his car. It took him ten minutes to get to the hospital. He ran inside and asked for Josephine Potter. When Pacey got to the room Bessie was outside because the doctors were checking her.  
  
"What are they doing now?"  
  
"They're just checking her vitals now. She has a weak heart beat."  
  
"Bess, I should have gone to the store myself."  
  
"Pacey, this is not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself."  
  
Andie came running down the hallway.  
  
"How's Joey? I came as soon as I heard."  
  
"She's not so well. I just came myself."  
  
"Oh Pacey." Andie and Pacey were hugging. They were both crying."  
  
Dawson and jack stood up and hugged them.  
  
"Don't worry Pace, she's a fighter."  
  
"Thanks Jack. I don't know what I'll do without her."  
  
"How is she Bessie?"  
  
"Well Dawson, her heart stopped but they got her back."  
  
The doctor came out and Pacey talked to her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Josephine got into an automobile accident. The car that was going the opposite direction was going to fast and hit the driver's seat. The car spun a few times and hit the wall. She was found unconscious. They brought her here and her heart stopped. She was revived. She had some bleeding but no internal bleeding. She has some head trauma but I don't think she lost anything. Her arm is broken and so is her left leg. Her heart rate is low but she is stable right now."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm her fiancé."  
  
"She's been calling you. You can see her for ten minutes but no more. She needs her rest."  
  
Pacey nodded his head and went in. Joey had all of these machines connected to her. She was sleeping. He went over to her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Pacey?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"I don't look so great do I?"  
  
"You are always beautiful."  
  
"I was told my heart stopped."  
  
"It did, but now your back."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Joey I should have went to the store myself."  
  
"Pacey if I die, I want you to know that this was not your fault."  
  
"Don't talk like that. You're not going to die. You're going to get better and we are going to get married and have a nice house and lots of kids."  
  
"That sounds nice. I love you Pacey. I've always loved you and I always will. You are my life."  
  
"I love you so much. You can't go because I won't make it without you."  
  
"You can Pacey. You will make a difference in this world. You've already changed my life."  
  
"I won't. I need you Joey. You are my life."  
  
"Pacey if it's right it will work out nicely."  
  
"Every one is waiting to see you."  
  
"I need to sleep. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Pacey was balling by then.  
  
Joey kissed him, smiled, and then closed her eyes. All of a sudden there was a loud long noise. (Eeeeeeeeeeee.) The doctors rushed in and pushed Pacey out.  
  
"Wait! What's wrong?"  
  
"Her heart went into asystole."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Her heart stopped." 


	25. Pacey's wedding

Today was Pacey's wedding day. It's been two years since the accident. Pacey was standing at the alter watching the doors. Dawson was his best man.  
  
"Don't worry pace." Dawson whispered.  
  
"I'm not worried."  
  
"Relax, the music will start soon."  
  
Pacey took a deep breath. "I could use some Potter humor right about now."  
  
"We all could." Dawson smiled and turned towards the doors when the song started.  
  
The doors opened. In came the soon to be Mrs. Pacey Witter. When she approached him Pacey thought, no matter where Joey Potter is, I'll always miss her.  
  
During the ceremony Pacey was completely dumbfounded by his bride. He barely heard the priest talking.  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
Pacey kissed his beautiful bride.  
  
"May I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Pacey Witter."  
  
Everyone clapped and they walked down the aisle. When they got to the banquet hall, they were shown off and danced the first dance as husband and wife. They took their seats in the center of the room.  
  
"What's wrong husband?"  
  
"I was thinking about how I'll never see Joey Potter again."  
  
"Pace, you will always see her, she's in our hearts."  
  
"I know, I'll still miss her."  
  
"You know she had to go so I could be here."  
  
"I'm happy you're here."  
  
"You don't seem too thrilled."  
  
"I love having a new wife. I never thought we would be getting married though."  
  
"Me neither. I had no romantic feelings for you at first, now it seems like I know more about you and I love you. Funny how things work out."  
  
"You don't know everything about me."  
  
Everyone was urging the newly weds to get up and dance. She grabbed Pacey's hand.  
  
"Let's go dance boy wonder."  
  
A Question for you to think about:  
  
Who the heck did Pacey Marry?  
  
Was it Joey? Or was it the character who always called him boy wonder? It could have been Andie or Jen too. 


	26. Epilogue: coffee and meetings

Five years passed since the wedding. Pacey now lives on the north side of Chicago. (If you have never been there it's really nice.) One day after work Pacey went to a coffee shop to get a double espresso. When he was there he saw a familiar face.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the notorious ice queen herself."  
  
"Pacey Witter, when did you move over here?"  
  
"About three years ago."  
  
"No way, that's when I moved over here."  
  
"Wow, it really is a small world."  
  
"Well I heard you are married. It's about time someone held you down."  
  
"Yeah Potter, happily married for five years."  
  
"Actually, I'm not a Potter anymore. It's my anniversary next week."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"He's a great guy. How's the married life treating you?"  
  
"Better than I ever thought it would. I have two great children and a beautiful house complete with a dog named snoopy."  
  
"So is it true that you wanted to name your daughter Lady?"  
  
"Yeah, my wife came up with Marilyn so we took it."  
  
"Smart woman. I miss Marilyn."  
  
"They never found any leads. So any kids yet?"  
  
"I have two. A girl and a boy who is a junior. I'm expecting twins." Joey rubbed her stomach.  
  
"You never told me who you married."  
  
"It's the damndest thing. I actually met this guy in high school."  
  
"That is so strange; I met my wife then too."  
  
"You know Jen had her and Dawson's son last week."  
  
"I thought Dawson was gay."  
  
"He is, and he's dating Jack still. He wanted to have a child so Jen is the mother that they implanted."  
  
"What about Andie?"  
  
"Oh, Andie lives in Seattle with her fiancé."  
  
"I'm so glad she found someone. You know you never answered the question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Who did you marry?"  
  
"Can you believe I married a Witter?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, not just any Witter, I married Pacey Witter."  
  
"I never thought you two would end up together."  
  
"Me neither. I'm glad we did though."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Pacey smiled at Joey and got up. He pulled back her chair and kissed her.  
  
"I can't wait to be a father again."  
  
"I love it when you say that."  
  
They kissed again.  
  
The end.  
  
( the whole son a junior thing meant they have a son named Pacey Jr.) 


End file.
